MENGGENGGAM TANGANMU
by ArsyKarin19
Summary: Luffy ingin menggapainya, menggenggam tangannya yang hangat. Tangan seorang Traflagar.D.Water Law, seorang yang berhasil mengalihkan hatinya.


Disclaimer : Oda-sensei

But this fic it's mine.

Hope you all enjoy it.

Semua orang beranggapan bahwa dalam pertemuan pertama selalu memberi kesan yang baik. Begitulah yang dirasakan oleh Monkey.D.Luffy.

Pertemuan pertamanya di Saboundy, di rumah pelelangan. Pertemuan pertama Luffy dengan dia.

Pertemuan yang diakibatkan oleh tindakan berbahaya sekaligus bodoh dari seorang Kapten Mugiwara.

Semua orang yang berlari berhamburan keluar, akibat Luffy yang sudah memukul seorang keturunan Tenryubito karena melindungi temannya yang ditembak.

Di saat itulah pandangan mereka bertemu.

Seorang kapten bajak laut yang juga salah satu generasi terburuk sepertinya.

Namanya adalah Traflagar.D.Water Law. Dia tengah duduk di salah satu kursi dengan kaki yang disilangkan, tengah memandang ke arahnya.

Dari luar, Luffy hanya memperlihatkan wajah yang bingung karena tidak mengenalnya. Sedangkan di dalam, Luffy merasa bahwa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan dirinya.

Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang berdetak cepat di dadanya. Tapi, ia tidak tahu apa itu.

"Kau menunjukkan sesuatu yang menarik padaku"

Kata-kata itu seolah membuat dirinya mau meledak. Di tambah lagi dengan senyuman yang terpatri di wajahnya, membuat Luffy merasa ingin duduk di sebelahnya, berbicara banyak dengannya bahkan ingin memegang-menggenggam tangannya.

Saat Luffy masih sibuk dengan urusannya di dalam, para Angkatan Laut telah mengepung tempat itu dari luar, bersiap-siap untuk segera menangkap Luffy dan yang lainnya.

Luffy sendiri tidak takut dengan mereka malahan ia siap untuk menghadapinya.

Maka ia pun pergi menuju ke luar untuk menghadapi para Angkatan Laut itu. Tapi ia tidak sendiri. Luffy keluar bersama dengan Eustass Kid yang juga sama sepertinya yang kebetulan juga ada di sana dan Law juga ikut keluar.

Luffy berpikir apakah Law ikut keluar karena benar-benar ingin bertarung atau hanya ingin melihat kemampuan Kid dan juga Luffy sendiri?

Mereka bertiga mulai mengeluarkan kemampuan buah iblis masing-masing. Saling melemparkan jurus dan teknik bertarung ke arah pasukan Angkatan Laut yang terus berdatangan.

Hingga pada akhirnya, semua Angkatan Laut kalah dari mereka. Pada saat itu, tubuh Luffy mengecil karena menggunakan Gear Third.

"Kenapa tubuhmu mengecil Mugiwara-ya?" Law kembali bertanya dengan senyuman yang sama.

"Benarkah?!" hanya itu kata yang bisa keluar dari mulut Luffy. Ia masih tidak bisa mengendalikan perasaanya yang tidak menentu karena kembali terpaku pada senyuman Law.

Ingin rasanya Luffy ingin mendekat ke arahnya, memandang wajahnya, menggenggam tangannya, sambil tersenyum satu sama lain.

Tapi itu mungkin untuk lain kali. Karena Luffy dan teman-temannya harus segera melarikan diri sebelum seorang Laksamana datang menangkap mereka.

Luffy bertanya-tanya dalam benaknya, apakah ia bisa bertemu lagi dengannya?

"Mari kita bertemu lagi di Shin Sekai!"

Seruan itu menjawab sudah pertanyaan Luffy. Ia merasa senang, bahwa ia punya kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan Law lagi.

Saat ini Luffy tengah berada di Marine Ford, wilayah dimana seluruh kekuatan Angkatan Laut berada.

Kenapa seorang bajak laut seperti Luffy berada di tempat yang sangat berbahaya bagi bajak laut lainnya?

Jawabannya hanya satu. Luffy berada di sana untuk menyelamatkan Ace, kakak yang ia sayangi. Ace akan segera dihukum oleh Angkatan Laut karena ia adalah anak dari sang Raja Bajak Laut.

Luffy tentu tidak terima jika satu-satunya orang yang dicintainya harus mati sekarang.

Maka, oleh karena itu Luffy bertarung dengan mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatannya agar bisa menyelamatkan Ace.

Setelah borgol yang mengikat Ace terlepas, Luffy merasa senang dan mereka kemudian bertarung bersama agar bisa keluar.

Luffy mengira semuanya akan berjalan baik-baik saja. Namun, nyatanya tidak.

Akainu dengan kekuatan magmanya yang siap untuk menghabisi Luffy saat itu juga, mulai mengarahkan pukulannya pada Luffy. Namun, Ace yang berada di dekatnya langsung menggunakan tubuhnya sebagai pelindung untuk adiknya.

Pukulan yang ditutupi dengan magma panas itu menembus ke dada Ace. Luffy yang kelelahan hanya bisa terpaku melihat kakaknya yang menggunakan dirinya untuk melindungi Luffy.

Setelah itu, Akainu menarik kembali pukulannya. Luffy yang saat itu sedang mendekap Ace yang telah jatuh merasakan bahwa ada sesuatu pada dirinya yang terasa sakit.

"Ace..." suara gaduh di area petarunggan tidak menghalangi suara Luffy yang memanggil kakaknya itu.

"Oi, kau tidak apa-apakan?" tangannya yang tidak sengaja menyentuh luka di tubuh kakaknya yang tembus ke dadanya itu terasa hangat akan darah Ace yang terus keluar.

"Ace kau harus segera diobati!"

"Maaf... Luffy..." suara Ace terdengar pelan namun jelas bagi Luffy.

"A-apa yang kau katakan? Jangan berkata seperti itu! Siapapun tolong, kumohon-"

"Tidak ada gunanya Luffy, aku tidak akan bertahan... lebih lama lagi... Aku tahu, waktu kematianku telah tiba" Luffy yang mendengar untaian kata dari kakaknya itu tidak mau terima. Ia tidak siap untuk ini, hatinya tidak siap untuk merasakan sesuatu yang terasa sangat sakit.

"Itu bohong! Tidak mungkin! Kau sudah berjanji bukan!"

Luffy kembali melihat tangannya yang terkena darah Ace.

"Kau bilang... kau... kau tidak akan mati... apapun yang terjadi! " ungkit Luffy.

"Ace!" Luffy berteriak disusul suara tembakan meriam yang.membuat perang semakin ricuh.

Ace kemudian mengangkat wajahnya, tangannya yang mendekap Luffy tidak ia pindahkan sama sekali.

"Aku... tidak memiliki penyesalan dalam hidupku ini" ucap Ace sambil tersenyum.

"Itu tidak benar! Kau berbohong!" Luffy tidak bisa menahan air matanya lebih jauh lagi.

"Aku tidak berbohong, yang kuinginkan... dalam hidupku ini adalah bolehkah aku terlahir di dunia ini? Hanya jawaban dari pertanyaan itu yang ingin aku ketahui"

Ace semakin terengah-engah, tubuhnya semakin melemah.

"Aku... tidak bisa bersuara keras lagi... Luffy..." Luffy membuka matanya lebar-lebar, ia tidak siap untuk ini.

"Terima kasih... telah mencintai orang sepertiku. Orang yang terlahir dari orang yang dibenci... terima kasih... sudah mau menganggapku sebagai kakakmu," air mata Ace mulai mengalir. Ia bersyukur dan senang karena sudah mendapatkan jawaban yang ia cari selama ini.

"Terima... kasih..."

Tubuh Ace pun terjatuh di depan Luffy. Luffy yang sadar Ace melepaskan dekapannya hanya bisa menyaksikan kakaknya yang telah tiada. Tubuh tak bernyawa itu jatuh di depan matanya.

"Ace... Ace..." Luffy gemetar, ia tidak dapat menahan emosinya, rasa sakit di hatinya tidak mampu ia tahan lagi. Hingga pada akhirnya Luffy syok dan tak sadarkan diri.

Setelah kejadian itu, Luffy tidak tahu apa yang selanjutnya terjadi. Keadaanya yang sekarat membuat ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Hal terakhir yang ia tahu adalah dirinya yang dibawa pergi oleh Jinbe menjauh dari tempat itu. Menuju ke sebuah kapal selam berwarna kuning dengan seseorang yang berada di atasnya.

Luffy bisa melihat wajah orang itu dengan jelas. Sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar hilang, ia sedikit kaget karena orang itu adalah dia.

Luffy yang keadaannya tengah sekarat itu, dibawa oleh Law dengan kapal selam miliknya. Ia memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk segera membawa kapal menjauh dari daerah tersebut.

Law dengan kekuatannya mancoba untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Luffy. Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga hingga pada akhirnya pengobatannya selesai.

Walaupun begitu, kondisi Luffy saat ini masih kritis. Ia harus tetap berada dalam pengawasan Law, jika tiba-tiba kondisinya kembali memburuk.

Selama dalam perawatan, hanya terdengar suara mesin dan deru napas Luffy yang pelan. Menandakan kalau ia masih hidup.

Law saat ini tengah duduk di samping tempat tidur yang menompang tubuh Luffy. Iris abu-abunya memperhatikan setiap inchi dari tubuh Luffy yang semuanya telah tertutupi oleh perban. Luka terparah berada di dadanya.

Tangan Law kemudian mendekat ke tangan Luffy, meraihnya dan menggenggamnya erat.

Luffy bisa merasakan kehangatan yang diberikan oleh Law saat ia menggenggam tangan Luffy.

Ia kemudian memandang wajah pucat Luffy. Law memperhatikan raut wajahnya yang penuh dengan kesedihan dan penderitaan.

Law semakin menambah erat genggamannya. Masih terus melihat wajah Luffy. Ia tidak suka melihat Luffy yang terbaring tidak berdaya seperti ini. Law hanya ingin melihat wajah Luffy yang selalu memperlihatkan senyum dan cengiran lebarnya yang bisa membuat perasaannya berdebar-debar tidak karuan.

Hingga kapal selam milik Law berhenti di sebuah pulau yang merupakan daerah kekuasaan Kuja. Sang Tetua, mengizinkan mereka untuk berlabuh disana.

Setelah beberapa saat, Luffy yang tidak sadarkan diri akhirnya terbangun. Tapi ingatannya masih berada di saat perang itu terjadi dan ia kembali teringat akan Ace yang mati di hadapannya.

Luffy melompat keluar dari kapal selam milik Law membuat semua orang termasuk Law sendiri terkejut.

Luffy kembali menangis tidak percaya dengan semua ini.

"ACE DIMANA KAU!!!" teriak Luffy, masih terus menangis.

Luffy kemudian berlari masuk ke dalam hutan yang ada di pulau tersebut sambil terus menangis meneriaki nama kakaknya.

Luffy tidak menyadari kalau Law sedang berdiri memperhatikannya. Teriakan Luffy yang penuh dengan kesedihan dan penderitaan itu, seolah menusuk hatinya.

Luffy tidak tahu kalau Law sebenarnya juga merasakan hal yang sama. Ia membiarkan Luffy untuk mengeluarkan seluruh emosinya, walaupun ia sebenarnya khawatir jika luka di dada Luffy terbuka sedikit saja dia akan mati.

Setelah Jinbe yang mengejar Luffy ke dalam hutan berhasil menenangkannya, mereka berdua kembali ke tempat Law berada.

Ternyata Rayleigh sudah berada disana, di samping Law. Luffy melihat ke arah Rayleigh lalu melihat ke arah Law.

Luffy tidak bisa berhenti untuk melihat Law. Tapi rasa sakit yang masih ia rasakan ini membuatnya melihat Law hanya sebentar lalu ia melirik ke arah lain sambil menunduk.

Sejak saat itu, keadaan Luffy mulai membaik meskipun wajahnya terlihat murung setiap harinya.

Entah kenapa ia selalu merasa sendirian walaupun disana ada banyak orang, Luffy selalu merasa kesepian.

Mungkin karena ia tidak bersama teman-temannya yang menghilang entah kemana dan kakak yang sudah pergi meninggalkannya. Di sisi lain Law hanya bisa melihat semua itu dari jauh. Ia tidak mau mengganggu Luffy, jadi ia memberikan Luffy waktu untuk menenangkan diri.

Selama beberapa hari Luffy hanya terus diam, selera makannya juga berkurang. Ia selalu menghabiskan waktunya duduk menyendiri di tepi pulau. Bahkan ia selalu menangis sendiri dalam sepi. Law yang selalu memperhatikan Luffy dari jauh hanya bisa pasrah membiarkannya. Ia bisa memahami perasaan Luffy.

"Kami akan pergi sekarang!" ucapan itu seakan menjadi peluru yang menembak Luffy.

Law akan pergi bersama teman-temannya, meninggalkan dirinya.

Setelah berpamitan dengan Rayleigh, Law mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju kapalnya. Luffy yang sadar Law akan pergi, ia mulai berjalan cepat mendekati Law.

 _"Jangan pergi! Tetaplah disini!"_ ingin Luffy meneriakan kata-kata itu sambil meraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya erat.

Tapi semuanya tertahan ketika Law mulai naik ke kapalnya membuat Luffy berhenti dan berdiri disana. Memandang Law yang sudah bersiap untuk pergi.

Luffy sesungguhnya tidak menginginkan ataupun meminta Law untuk pergi meninggalkannya sendirian.

Melihat Law yang mulai pergi, rasa sakit itu kembali datang. Mengiris hatinya. Sebelum air mata Luffy kembali membasahi wajahnya, Law berbalik ke arahnya.

Menatap wajah Luffy sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang mengatakan _"Jangan khawatir kita pasti akan bertemu lagi! Aku akan manunggumu!"_

Kata-kata itu membuat Luffy tertegun. Wajahnya yang selama ini murung langsung berganti cerah dengan senyuman yang mulai terpatri.

Luffy pun membalas tatapan itu yang berkata _"Baiklah!"_ Setelah mereka saling bertatapan, Law pun pergi.

Luffy terus memandang kapal selam itu hingga akhirnya menghilang dari pandangan. Disusul angin yang berhembus pelan mengenai tubuhnya.

Luffy lalu mengangkat salah satu tangan ke depan dan mengepalnya "Yosh! Sekarang aku akan berlatih!" ucapnya dengan penuh keyakinan.

Tidak terasa dua tahun telah berlalu dengan cepat. Luffy telah sampai, kembali ke Saboundy.

Ia berjalan menelusuri tempat itu. Selama perjalanan ia mampir ke beberapa toko untuk membeli banyak makanan. Namun, dengan semua itu Luffy masih merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang. Teman-temannya.

Itu hal pertama yang Luffy pikirkan. Mereka sudah berjanji akan kembali bertemu di tempat ini. Tapi ia belum bertemu dengan siapapun. Hatinya kembali terasa sakit.

Hingga pada akhirnya ia melihat 2 orang yang ia kenal. Satu bersurai hijau dan satu lagi berambut kuning dengan rokok yang terselip di mulutnya. Itu Zoro dan Sanji.

Luffy dengan perasaan senang langsung berlari ke arahnya dan memeluk mereka berdua. Begitupun dengan mereka, mereka juga merasa senang.

Tak lama setelah itu, Luffy bertemu dengan teman-teman lainnya. Saat itu Luffy tidak pernah berhenti tersenyum lebar. Rasa sakitnya seakan hilang dari hatinya dengan cepat.

Setelah semuanya berkumpul, mereka mulai melanjutkan kembali petualangan mereka mengarungi lautan Shin Sekai.

Setelah melakukan petualangan di Fishman Island, secara tidak sengaja Luffy dan yang lainnya berada di sebuah pulau yang penuh dengan hal-hal aneh, Punk Hazard.

Pulau yang memiliki 2 sisi, daerah panas dan daerah dingin. Sebuah pulau yang tidak boleh lagi dimasuki oleh siapapun karena suatu insiden yang sangat mengerikan.

Namun, Luffy tidak mempedulikannya. Ia bersama dengan yang lainnya memasuki pulau tersebut. Mulai melewati daerah yang panas lalu sampai di daerah dingin yang di selimuti oleh salju yang lebat.

Dalam perjalanan menuju laboratorium di bagian tanah bersalju tersebut, pandangan mereka kembali bertemu.

Luffy melihat wajah itu lagi. Wajah yang ia lihat pertama kali di tempat pelelangan, wajah yang ia lihat selalu menjaganya dulu, wajah yang pernah menunjukkan senyuman yang membuat hati Luffy berdebar tak karuan.

Wajah Luffy lansung sumringah saat ia bertemu lagi dengan Law di tempat ini, di antara salju yang turun menyelimuti tempat mereka berpijak.

"Torao!"

Itulah panggilan Luffy untuknya dengan alasan karena nama Law yang susah disebut dan juga panggilan itu cocok untuknya.

Law sendiri tidak protes, sebaliknya ia senang. Karena ia punya panggilan khusus dari Luffy dan Law sendiri memanggil Luffy dengan "Mugiwara-ya!"

Segera saja Law mengajukan aliansi padanya dan Luffy langsung menyetujuinnya. Karena sebenarnya Luffy ingin bersama dengan Law.

Sempat menuai protes dari teman-temannya, Luffy tetap bersikeras untuk menerima ajakan aliansi dari Law. Jika kaptennya sudah memutuskan mereka tidak dapat menolaknya. Maka akhirnya mereka pun menerima ajakan aliansi itu dengan pasrah.

Sampai mereka menyadari sesuatu dari sang kapten mereka. Mereka menyadari kalau keberadaan Law sepertinya sangat penting dalam hidupnya.

Mereka selalu melihat Luffy yang selalu berada di dekat Law. Luffy yang selalu terlihat bahagia saat Law bersamanya. Sama seperti saat mereka bertemu dengan Ace, Luffy juga memperlihatkan ekspresi yang sama.

Di sisi Law sendiri, ia tidak merasa keberatan jika Luffy berada di dekatnya. Bahkan sebenarnya ia senang jika Luffy bersamanya. Ia jadi bisa melihat wajah dan senyum cerah Luffy dari dekat.

Melihat itu membuat mereka semua mengerti, bahwa Law hadir untuk Luffy. Mereka tahu bahwa sebenarnya Luffy sangat mencintai Law. Dan akhirnya mereka bisa menerima keberadaan dan aliansi dari Law.

Luffy dan yang lainnya berangkat menuju Dresrossa, sebuah kerajaan yang saat ini dikuasai oleh Doflamingo. Orang yang sangat ingin Law jatuhkan dan juga menghancurkan Pabrik SMILE sebagai bagian dari rencananya untuk menjatuhkan salah satu Yonkou.

Setelah sampai, mereka semua turun dari kapal. Sebelum mereka mulai masuk ke dalam daerah kekuasaan sang Shichibukai, mereka mendengar arahan dari Law agar semuanya bisa berjalan lancar.

Saat itu, Luffy masih bisa melihat Law yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Membuat Luffy ingin ikut dengannya sambil menggenggam tangannya. Tapi ia ditugaskan untuk menghancurkan pabrik. Setelah semuanya dirasa cukup, mereka pun mulai bergerak.

Awalnya Luffy mengira semuanya akan baik-baik saja, namun nyatanya tidak. Keadaan di kota mulai kacau dan menegangkan.

Akibat Doflamingo yang marah dan juga suatu hal yang membuat hati Luffy terasa sangat sakit.

Yaitu ia melihat Law yang tidak berdaya dengan luka dan darah disekujur tubuhnya. Melihat itu sama seperti Luffy melihat Ace yang mati di depan matanya.

Rasa sakit itu kembali menyakiti Luffy. Hingga membuat air mata Luffy keluar membasahi pipinya. Ia ingin menggapai tangan Law, menggenggamnya, dan membawanya pergi menjauh.

Namun, ia tidak bisa. Karena ia terhalang oleh pagar batu laut yang menjebaknya.

Hingga tubuh Law yang tidak bergerak itu dibawa pergi oleh Doflamingo meninggalkan Luffy.

Luffy berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk bisa menyelamatkan Law dan menghajar Doflamingo.

Setelah berhasil membawa Law keluar, ia mulai bergerak menuju tempat Doflamingo berada untuk mengalahkannya.

Law menceritakan kenapa ia sangat ingin membunuh Doflamingo. Itu karena ia telah membunuh orang yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya dan ternyata orang itu adalah adik kandung Doflamingo sendiri.

Satu hal yang disadari Luffy. Bahwa Law sama sepertinya, sama kehilangan orang yang ia cintai di masa lalu. Maka ia bertekad untuk mengalahkan Doflamingo demi dirinya, semua orang, dan demi menghilangkan beban penderitaan Law selama 13 tahun ini. Karena ia tidak ingin lagi ada orang yang mati, orang-orang yang ia sayangi, orang yang paling ia cintai.

Setelah berhasil mengalahkan Doflamingo dan menghancurkan pabrik, Luffy dan yang lainnya mulai berangkat menuju pulau selanjutnya.

Di atas kapal, mereka semua merayakan atas kemenangan mereka dalam pertarungan sengit itu.

Saat ini Luffy sedang berdiri di belakang kapal sambil memejamkan matanya, membiarkan angin menerpa wajahnya dan rambutnya dibelai angin.

Ia merasa lega setelah berhasil memukul jatuh Doflamingo. Jika Luffy tidak berhasil melakukannya, maka ia akan mati bersama semua orang yang ada di Dresrossa.

"Apa kau sedang menikmati hembusan angin Mugiwara-ya?"

Suara itu membuat Luffy langsung membuka mata dan menoleh. Ia melihat Law berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Dengan senyuman kecil yang terukir di wajahnya.

"Torao? Ya, seperti yang kau lihat sekarang ini" jawab Luffy sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Oh,"

Mereka berdua hening untuk beberapa saat. Banyak yang Luffy ingin katakan pada Law, tapi entah kenapa semua kata-katanya tertahan di mulutnya.

Law kemudian beranjak dari tempat ia berdiri, berjalan melewati Luffy, menjauh darinya.

Luffy sebenarnya ingin menggenggam tangannya sambil berkata "tunggu" agar ia bisa lebih lama bersamanya. Tapi ia hanya diam saja.

Lalu Luffy kembali melihat ke arah lautan sambil menunduk. Kedua tangannya ia kepalkan kuat-kuat. Kenapa? Kenapa ia tidak bisa melakukannya? Kenapa ia tidak bisa, walaupun hanya untuk menggenggam tangannya? Kenapa?

Luffy tidak menyadari kalau Law ternyata berhenti sambil melihat ke arahnya.

Law memandang Luffy yang menunduk dalam-dalam. Tidak peduli dengan angin yang bertiup menerpa dirinya dan Luffy.

Sesaat matanya sedikit melebar karena melihat tubuh Luffy yang gemetar, sepertinya ia sedang menahan tangisnya.

Luffy yang masih menunduk dalam diam, tubuhnya mulai bergetar. Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Ia mencoba untuk menahan agar air matanya tidak tumpah. Tapi rasa sakit di hatinya terus menyerang.

Hingga pada akhirnya air mata Luffy mulai tumpah membasahi pipinya.

"Bodoh! Jangan keluar! Aku tidak ingin kau keluar! Berhentilah! Kumohon..." suara Luffy terdengar pelan dan lirih.

Ia berusaha untuk menghentikan air matanya yang terus mengalir. Tapi tidak bisa. Setiap kali ia mencoba untuk menghilangkannya, air matanya semakin deras mengalir.

Luffy ingin menggapainya, menggenggam tangannya yang hangat.

Tangan seorang Traflagar.D.Water Law, seorang yang berhasil mengalihkan hatinya.

Tapi, ketakutan akan kehilangan membuat Luffy tidak bisa melakukannya. Kenapa?

Karena setiap Luffy ingin menggenggam tangannya, ia selalu teringat akan kematian Ace.

Luffy selalu merasa takut. Ia takut jika genggaman itu akan terlepas dan akan kembali menimbulkan rasa sakit yang mendalam untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Sesaat, ia merasa ada yang menggenggam tangannya. Rasa yang paling ia rindukan, menariknya ke pelukan yang hangat.

Luffy lalu mendongak dan terkejut karena yang menarik tangannya dan memeluknya adalah Law.

Law hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sayu sambil tersenyum ke arahnya. Kemudian tangan Law mulai mengusap puncak kepala Luffy dengan lembut.

Luffy ingin segera melepasnya, tapi ia tetap diam dalam pelukan hangat sang Kapten Heart tersebut. Karena sebenarnya ia tidak mau melepaskannya.

Law semakin mempererat pelukannya. Ia kemudian berbisik di telinga Luffy.

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya," Luffy sedikit kaget dan bingung dengan ucapan Law.

"Aku sudah tahu, kalau kau sebenarnya mencintaiku kan? Karena aku juga merasakan hal yang sama denganmu" lanjutnya.

Luffy seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar barusan. Dan walaupun bukan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan lagi di hatinya, entah kenapa air matanya masih terus mengalir.

Jemari Law mulai meraba pipinya, menghapus air mata yang keluar dari mata Luffy. Kemudian jemarinya mulai beralih mengangkat dagu sang Kapten Mugiwara.

Dan seketika Luffy merasakan sesuatu di bibirnya. Ia merasakan sebuah sentuhan lembut yang menyentuh bibirnya. Luffy tidak bisa apa-apa, melainkan hanya menikmatinya.

"Aku mencintaimu Mugiwara-ya!" ucap Law setelah melepaskan sentuhan dan pelukannya.

Luffy hanya bisa menatap Law, tidak percaya. Hatinya terasa sangat senang karena ia sudah mendapatkan kembali apa yang dulu telah hilang darinya.

"Ooooiii!!! Luffy!"

Luffy mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Ia lalu melihat bahwa teman-temannya sedang memanggil sambil melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

"Luffy ayo kemari! Torao kau juga, ayo kemari dan kita makan bersama!" lanjut teman-temannya.

"Sepertinya teman-temanmu memanggilmu" ucap Law sambil melihat ke arah teman-teman Luffy.

Luffy tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya berdiri, diam di tempat.

Lalu Luffy melihat Law mengulurkan tangannya di depan Luffy. Ia melihat tangan itu sejenak lalu melihat ke arah Law.

"Apa kau mau pergi bersamaku?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum ke arah Luffy.

Luffy kembali melihat tangan yang terulur itu. Inilah yang selama ini ia inginkan. Suatu keinginan dari seorang Luffy.

Hanya sesaat, keinginan untuk berada di sampingnya. Tak peduli selama apapun itu, jika ada kesempatan, Luffy akan memperjuangkannya.

Luffy lalu tersenyum, dan menyambut uluran tangan itu.

"Tentu!"

~~ FIN ~~


End file.
